heroes_of_roesonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 21: Infiltration
The Heroes infiltrate the Ghorean city of Gweirlaen Chapter Summary - Adam OK Gents Just typing up my notes that I made, so they may not make perfect sense or be completely relevant, but once they're up here they're a lot easier to tidy up than in my notebook. Baron Daeric is considering sending Caelan Roesone to Medoere. Vordhuine Roesone has been made Commander of the Holy Knights Fhiele Harwien is the Heirophant of Avanalae Fuar Ayolar is the Curate or Ruornil's Celestial Spell Roesone is effectively under attack there as been: : Lord Rian : Mog : Ixyl : Endeiren Eight : Lord Breca The Endeiren Eight were set upon the Heroes, as well as having other targets - therefore the presumption can be made that the Heroes have been noticed and are considered a threat. The Heroes next mission will take place in the city of Gweirlaen. The ruler of this city is Count Cardael - reputedly he is old, but extremely wily. The last contact in the Roesonean spy ring was called Barsel Barsel was staying at an inn called the Broken Keg. Before we leave there is a vigenette of two men leaving the city - once is apparently a warrior (given impression that he is a "Nath" or in a similar role. Other man is dicussing his plans, it is Trevam Isilviere. He was the shadowy man that threatened Nithad for the Eagle's Sunrise and has other schemes afoot. Soreth plays merchant in Proudglaive for practice in his undercover role, He's selling large copper pots for less coppe than what is in the pot, and throwing in bonuses worth more than the entire deal. He shouldn't be making any money. Liem appears to be having girl troubles. Nathaniel is involved with a member of the city guards going by the name of Jadrien. Count Cardael and Lord Breca are both hiring mercenaries - there will be battles after winter. Goblins are threatening peasants to the werst of Gweirlain, and possibly burning down homesteads. Some rumours state that they are under the control of the Count. These rumours are rejected by the Cuiraenecites. There are 'imps' of some description flying over the city of Gweirlain. Rumours of Dragons. The Abbey of the 22 Blades is the local base of operations for the worshippers of Cuirareacan. The inn where the nobles are staying is actually unnamed. So when you couldn't find the name for it Mojo, there was good reason! There is a fighting arean is the city. Lord Breca's base of operations is Wyrmtooth Castle Captain Ravel leads Cardaels' mercenary forces - he has a decent reputation, known as a 'straight edge' There is a third party that makes up the power base in Gweirlain - Lorn Renier. He is rich, some suspect he is pulling all the strings in Gweirlain, perhaps making a play for power while Cardael and Breca jostle. The feeling in the city is that it is currently the calm before the storm before the nobles battle each other for dominance. A man (not that we know this for sure, could be a woman/goblin/tooth fairy) known as Paek runs the Red Light district. Lord Renier is the one who runs the fighting arena in the city. Everyone but Soreth (as his cover is a merchant) has registered with the city watch - as required by law - in their cover identities of course. The graveyard is 'active' the dead, or something, do not rest well. The Imps appear as small dark men with bat wings and a tail - as confirmed by scrying from Soreth. Samel introduced himself to Soreth and Nathaniel while at the Broken Keg (SSoreth's identity is of a down-on-his-luck Illienese lesser noble). We were warned away from him by the waiter at the Broken Keg - he has an unsavory reputation as is reportedly an associate/underling of Paek. Liem and Celm discover shapeshifters are the graveyard when they do some recon. There are still some halflings in the city Upon investigating the graveyard on the Eve of the Dead, the Heroes encounter the shapeshifters (wererats) and the underdead. Nathaniel loses his shield, Celm loses his nerve - although this could be from the use of a fear like effect. The 'big/leader' undead is slain. The priest of Ruornil (as discovered later) was leading a band of peasants to rid the graveyard of the undead presence - woefully unprepared, would have been likely all killed. Priests name is Herluine. Visited his shrine later, confirmed some details but nothing particularly new. Ash's Chapter Summary Ash's Summary as of 29th December 2012 And to recap what that is, coz to be honest I needed to look it up after this long lol... A resourceful enemy seems to be using demons and henchmen to cause as much chaos as possible within Roesone: * Lord Rian was sent to disrupt settlement in the north. * The wizard Mad Mog was sent to cause unrest in Abbadiel, and was involved in demonic rituals. * A demon by the name of Ixyl tried to reform the goblin army in the north, and hinted at having a master. * At the same time, a mercenary band was sent to assassinate Roesone’s young heroes. * Finally, there was an attempt on the baron’s life, which involved a demon appearing in his bedroom. In addition, someone is stirring up the various groups and communities in Roesone, using discontent to stoke the flames of rebellion. This has led to an attack on the Lord of Highglen and his son. But Roesone does not have a shortage of enemies: * To the west is the ever hungry Diems, who even now shelter the illegitimate descendant of Daen Roesone and claim he is the rightful heir to the throne. * In Medoere and Ilien, there are fanatical followers of Ruornil. * To the east is the king of Aerenwe, who still nurses wounds from previous conflicts with Roesone. * And north are the unpredictable and war-hungry goblins. But the baron believes the foe behind all this is located in Ghoere: * Before they were taken out of action, the spies reported the Ghoeran leaders were planning something, noting an increase in troop movement and mercenary activity. * The Lady of the Silver Gate also claims that someone has erected a magical barrier around Ghoere to hide it from my scrying attempts. * In addition, someone has been scouting Roesone’s magical defences. This indicates a wizard of considerable power and resources is involved. The mission: Travel to Ghoere and find out what is going on – including who is behind this, what their resources are, and how they can be stopped. The search begins in Gweirlaen... The only possible help in the city is an old contact, named Barsel, who was staying at the Broken Keg tavern. A visit to the tavern has so far turned up nothing, though Soreth was approached by a member of a thieves’ guild, believing to have met a kindred spirit, with an offer of assistance. Category:Chapter